Our Little Family
by Fight4yourPRIDE
Summary: Max finds out that she's pregnant, how will Caroline take it?
1. chapter 1

"Fuck." Max stares at the stick in her hands, willing for it to turn back to a negative sign but it remains a positive even after 2 minutes of pointless staring, mocking Max of her helplessness.

 _Fuck Fuck **Fuck!**_ Max tugs at her hair really hard, then moves on to mess up her hair in a frustrated manner. How could it be? She has been on pills ever since she popped her cherry at the age of 14, and she used the condom every. single. time.

And she can't even remember who is the father.

 _Shit._ Max Black cursed at herself, because of what she had for a childhood she vowed to herself she will not give her future children a fatherless family, if she was to have any at all.

This is the 3rd stick, and all three showed positive. Max had locked herself in the bedroom for the entire day, telling Caroline she was feeling sick. Caroline believed her because she had been vomiting in the morning and extra pale, but Blondie obviously didn't know it was morning sickness.

 _Caroline._ Blonde hair barbie with beautiful blue eyes that curves into carved moon when she smiles. That makes her dead heart beat out of tune and her stomach to have butterflies. Max doesn't know if what she's feeling it's because she never had a friend like Caroline or when did she even develop this kind of... _feelings_ towards her best friend. But as months passed on and her feelings deepened, Max freaked out and had more one night stands that she could ever count.

Hence, a living thing growing in her stomach right now. How will she ever tell Caroline the news? Just in time, Max hears the keys in the hole and Caroline's infamous heels clicking on the wooden floor.

"Max! I'm home!" Caroline opens her bedroom door without even knocking because well, she's... _Caroline._ Startled, Max pushes the stick under her pillow and looks back at the blonde with a guilty look.

"Oh hey, Caroline. How was work today?"

"Shitty. How about you, how do you feel?" Caroline asks and climbs next to Max, she turns to the brunnette and touches her forehead tenderly.

There comes the funny feeling in her tummy again and her heart dancing again. Max recoils from the touch and avoids making eye contact with Caroline.

"Fine! Better..." Max mutters and Caroline frowns, Max had been acting weird and jumpy lately and Caroline is worried for her best friend. There's nothing she wouldn't do for Max, really. Caroline gently touches Max's cheeks to face her, Max looks down. Caroline is so gentle with her all the time, it kills Max inside.

"Max, look at me." Caroline waits until Max looks at her. "You've been acting weird, is there anything you want to tell me? You know you can tell me anything, right? You can trust me." Caroline says, she herself never noticed her tenderness and care for Max have exceeded one would do for a friend. Everyone in the diner could see that the girls care and love each other more than they do with anybody else.

"I umm, there is something I need to tell you." Max stutters and takes a deep breath before looking at Caroline. Fear is clear in her eyes, Max Black is afraid: afraid of scaring Caroline away, scared of loosing Caroline, scared of Caroline's disappointed look, scared of what's coming in the future, scared of the possibilities. Both of them didn't notice that Caroline is caressing Max's cheeks to calm her down.

"Caroline, I'm pregnant." Max breathes out and her heart drops when Caroline recoils her hand on her cheek back in shock.

"What?" Caroline says before realizing her tone was judgemental at the look of hurt on Max's face. "I mean, how did that happen?" she softens her voice, making sure she doesn't sound accusing.

Max looks down. "I don't know, I don't even know who's the father." She says, ashamed.

"Oh, Max..." Caroline sighs and takes Max's hand in hers, squeezing it to get the brunnette's attention. "We'll get through it, together. Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere."

Max snaps up, surprised and moved at Caroline's easy acceptance. "You're not angry? I mean, you're okay with it?"

"Why will I be angry? And yes, I'm okay with it, I know it's going to be a lot harder. We need to go see a doctor, get you some medicine and supplements. After your trimester we can start shopping for the baby bit by bit, we just have to work harder for the business to work. That means we have to earn at least-" Caroline's business mind starts to work and she rants.

"Woah Woah there, Wharton graduate Blondie!" For the first time today, Max cracks a smile, extremely relieved that Caroline is so accepting and supportive. She feels all warm inside at that and as if a huge mountain is lifted off her shoulders. "Don't go so fast, while I'm glad you're taking it so well my brain can't take all that!"

Caroline smiles and she doesn't know what came over her, she leans forward and plant a kiss on Max's forehead as if they have done it all the time.

"Don't worry Max, I'll take care of you."

That moment, Max realizes that she's really, _really_ in love with Caroline. There's no denying anymore, all these months questioning why and ignoring the obvious signs and Max wonders why it always takes the worse thing to happen in her life for her to realize something important.

XXXXX

"Uggghhh." Max vomits in the toilet bowl as Caroline holds her hair. When she's finally done and refreshed herself, Caroline has made her some hot chocolate because obviously she can't have caffeine anymore.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah thanks for this." Max says as the warm delicious hot chocolate runs down her throat to her belly. "

"You're welcome, so I did some research yesterday and this morning, we have to get you some fruits and meats. These are the vitamins you need, especially folic acid..." Caroline says happily and Max can only stares at Caroline's moving lips, not listening to a single thing Caroline says.

"Max?"

"Oh sorry, you were saying?" Max shakes her head. _Stupid hormones._

"I said I made an appointment with a doctor at the hospital this morning." Caroline says but was confused at the way Max looked at her, as if almost _fondly_ and longingly. Caroline has suspected for a while but always refused to entertain the thought.

"Oh thanks. Do we have enough money for that?"

"Yes, don't worry. I will handle it, I don't want you to stress out. I heard its not good for the baby, in fact... " Caroline says before she was shut up by Max's soft lips on hers, hands tangled in her hair. Caroline can taste chocolate and Max's cherry wine lips.

"God, you're such a dork. It's the only way to shut you up." Max says but couldn't hide the fondness in then when they finally break away for breath, her cheeks blushing deeply as she glances at Caroline, a bit nervous at what her reaction would be.

But Caroline gave her _that_ smile. Those beautiful ocean blue eyes curved into arched moons as she smiles happily at Max.

"I knew it." Caroline whispers before pulling Max into another kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

"Do you want a boy or a girl?" Carolime asks Max on the subway as they ride to the hospital.

"Honestly, I don't mind either. I just want them to be healthy." Max says after a pause. Caroline nudges her playfully.

"Spoken like a true mother." Caroline smiles and Max rolls her eyes fondly.

"I'll be better mother than my mother ever was, that I promise." The brunette says seriously later.

"You'll be great. You know, I have always pitied your childhood with your mother, but now all I can think about it's such a shame your mother miss out a wonderful daughter like you." Caroline says softly as she reaches to put a strand of hair behind Max's ear.

Max looks down, blushing hard. Trying not to be obvious, she leans closer to Caroline, silently thanking her and secretly wanting to have body contact with Caroline. Caroline only smiles, she knows it's hard for Max to open up and she understands why. With both of them looking away, Caroline takes Max's hand into hers, both with a shy but happy smiles on their faces.

When they reach the hospital, Caroline checks them in and they entered the ultrasound room.

Max is slightly nervous but she tries not to show it, she's a badass after all. However when she laid on the bed and exposed her slightly bulging stomach, she reaches for Caroline's hand. Caroline squeezes it and Max is so grateful she is not alone.

The doctor enters the room and smiles at them, she is a mid 40's woman with a gentle smile which put them at ease immediately.

"Good morning, ladies. First time?"

"Good morning Dr. Joanne, yes this is our first time." Caroline stands to shake her hand and takes Max's hand into hers again.

"So how long have you two been together? Planned parenthood is always good."

"Oh no, umm." Both women shake their heads with an obvious blush, Max speaks first. "You misunderstood, we're not together... " _yet._ Max thinks. They never talked about the kiss.

"Max is my best friend, she got pregnant by accident." Caroline blurts out, _oh boy this is awkward._

The doctor raises her eyebrow at their joined hands, "Okay... "

Thankfully, the doctor asks no more and starts to apply a thin layer of gel on Max's stomach.

"You hear that?" A steady heartbeat fills the room, Max squeezes Caroline's hand, tears in her eyes, suddenly everything feels so _real_ , like this is really happening.

"Oh, Max... " Caroline gasps as they both stares at the black and white screen.

"So Miss Black you are currently one month pregnant, would you like to know the gender of your baby?" The doctor asks as she moves the wand around.

Max glances at Caroline and they both nod.

"It's a girl. Congratulations!"

XXXXXX

Caroline bought them ice cream because Max has a sudden craving and also they are celebrating the happy news.

"I can't wait to see her, Max." Caroline says happily at Max. Max smiles wide, teeth and all as she licks the ice cream.

"You gotta wait another 8 months, Blondie."

"I'm sure she will look just like you. Black hair, green eyes and pale skin." Caroline sighs dreamily, imagining a little Max running to her, calling her mommy.

Max swings their joined hair as she smiles at the image in her head.

"I want a long name for her, Caroline. I don't want to be like my mother and name my child a short and unisex name." Max looks at Caroline.

"Huh, I like the name Grace but I suppose that can be the middle name. Do you have any name in mind?" Caroline asks as they sit at the park bench.

"I always liked Vanessa or Katherine." Max says as she kicks a stone at her feet

"Vanessa Grace... Katherine Grace. They both sound beautiful." Caroline says with a smile which Max returns.

"Vanessa Grace. I like that better." Max says after thinking a while. She unconsciously touches her stomach, _this is crazy_ , Max thinks. She didn't think she would be this happy when she found out she was pregnant. She knows it's because Caroline is here with her. "Hey Caroline?"

"Yeah?" Caroline looks at her.

"Thanks for today and you know, everything." Max says looking into Caroline's eyes before looking away. Caroline tugs at her hand until she looks back at her.

"You know I won't leave you, right? I'll do anything for you." Caroline says softly and Max stares at her for a long second. The air between them is suddenly filled with tension and anticipation, they lean their faces closer. Slowly, Max raises her face a little to brush her lips across Caroline, letting a breath out against Caroline slightly open mouth. They look at each other intensely before their lips join together. Soft, plum lips move against each other, it's a tender moment for both of the women with their hearts jumping out of their chests.

With her heart racing, Max runs her tongue along Caroline's lower lips and Caroline's tongue reaches out to greet hers with a moan. Caroline sneaks her arm around Max's waist to pull her closer. After what seems like forever, they finally break apart for breath.

"Wow." Caroline pants.

"Caroline, I'm in love with you." Max blurts out and seems more surprised than Caroline at the words, she blushes deeply and stands up abruptly, chastising herself for being an idiot as she starts to walk away.

"Max, wait!" After a hot second when Caroline finally registered the words, she catches Max's wrist but Max wouldn't look at her.

"Caroline, let go! I shouldn't have said that out loud." Max says, still looking away.

"I will not let go, Max. Look at me." Max remains stubborn, "Max."

Slowly, Max turns back to look at Caroline, expecting the worse. Max rolls her eyes, trying to act tough. "What?"

Caroline cups her cheeks and forces her to look at her. "I love you too, Max Black."

"You're just saying that-" Max snaps, not daring to hope.

" _No._ I'm not just saying because of _anything._ I'm saying I love you, Max. You hear me? " Caroline says seriously, keeping eye contact with Max until the brunnette's eyes filled with tears the second time today.

"Yeah." Max smiles, wiping away her tears. "Stupid hormones making me cry."

"I love your stupid hormones too." Caroline chuckles and pulls Max into a tight hug, she hugs Max so hard Max almost feels like all her broken pieces are tied back together.


	3. Chapter 3

Max is starting to show and by now the entire crew in the diner knows about her pregnancy, though that has more to do with Max extra grumpiness and sudden burst in tears sat month. It all happened when a customer cat called at Max, and Max was just about to give him hell when half way through she burst in tears. It left the entire diner shocked, Max locked herself in the freezer after that and Caroline finally told the diner family what was happening to Max.

Max locked herself in the freezer for 20 minutes while Caroline gave her some space before asking to go in.

"Oh Max babe..." Caroline sighs as she saw Max sitting at the corner with her eyes red.

"I can't believe that just freaking happened! What would the diner think of me now! Han's going to think I'm more pathetic than him!"

"Babe you're just having your hormones acting up, there's nothing wrong with that." Caroline said and hugged Max who gratefully snuggled into her arms. "They know you're pregnant, Max. I told them, they were worried about you."

"Really?" Max sniffs, and Caroline kisses her cheeks to sooth her down.

"Max, do you think we should tell them about us?" Caroline asks slowly after, Max stares at her for a while before agreeing to not hiding anything from the crew, they were their family after all.

In the end, they walked hand in hand outside, and the customer not only apologised but left Max a huge tip.

After closing up their cupcake shop, Max is exhausted, what's with waiting all day, and baking all the cupcakes.

"Ugghh, let's go home Caroline." Max groans as she lays her head on her elbow. The autumn leaves had all been blown off, leaving the trees bare. The weather is turning cold and it'll be snowing in a few more days. Max is now tired, hungry and cold.

"Alright come on, let's get you home." Caroline says as she lets Max lean onto her as they walk out through the diner.

"Wait, can we get some sour cream with pickles from the diner first?" Max says sleepily, Caroline smiles and gently put Max in a booth.

"Wait here, I'll go get it."

"Thanks, Caroline..." Max mutters, eyes heavy.

"Okay, I got them, do you want them at home or right now?"

"Home." Max says as she stands on gingery legs, she leans onto Caroline once more as they walk home.

Finally they are in their pajamas, in Max's cozy bed with Max eating pickles dipped in sour cream with happy smiles.

Caroline has only started sleeping in Max's bed last week as the weather turns cold and the heater in their place doesn't work.

"You want some? I'm only sharing because you have been so good to me." Max asks looking at Caroline with a smirk.

"No thank you." Caroline cringes but smiles fondly as Max shrugs and finishes the last pickle with a happy smile.

"Ahhh.." Max sighs after licking her fingers clean, Caroline stares longer than necessary at that, swallowing at the scene.

"Wait you have some more here..." Caroline says softly and takes Max's wrist.

"Huh, where?" Max asks innocently as she turns her palm.

"Let me..." Caroline breathes out, adrenaline pumping in her veins as she takes Max's first finger into her mouth, still moist with Max's saliva. Max swallows and somehow all the heat traveled to between her legs as she feels Caroline licking and sucking her finger.

"Caroline... " Max whispers, transfixed at the sight as Caroline pumps her two fingers in and out her mouth. Caroline's eyes turn darker as well, filled with lust and love for the woman before her. Max tugs her fingers out and their lips crash together in a hungry, unadulterated lust.

Max moans into Caroline's mouth as their tongues tangle. Gently, Caroline pushes Max onto her back and straddles her, all the while leaving kisses and gentle bites down Max's neck.

"Caroline!" Max gasps as she feels warm hands underneath her short, roaming her stomach and slowly travelling to her breasts. Max arches her back as she feels slender fingers fondling her breasts before squeezing her sensitive nipples. "Oh God... ohhhh!"

"I want this shirt off now." Caroline demands in a throaty voice, she doesn't know what has gone over her, Max has been tempting her since she met the brunnette and now that she knows their feelings towards each other is mutual, she just needs to make Max hers. Max sits up a while to take off the shirt, letting her breasts bounce out.

Caroline gasps at the sight and without hesitation, pushes Max onto her back and takes a nipple into her hungry mouth, her hand twisting another nipple into erect peaks.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Max moans and arches her back, she takes Caroline's blonde locks in her hands to keep her in place. Before long, Max is breathing hard as she watches Caroline travel south with slow kisses and love bites on her protruding stomach.

"I love you." Caroline whispers into her stomach and Max is aroused and moved at the same time. Max tugs at Caroline hair until their lips meet each other again. The former heiress takes this chance to pull down Max's boxer panties, and quickly sneak her hand in between.

"Oh my god." Caroline gasps at the wetness she finds there, she looks at Max with a look full of lust and love. "Is this all for me, Max?"

Max blushes, her wine red lips formed into an 'O' as she feels Caroline's finger circling her clit. " _Yes,_ Oh God! Caroline!"

Max moans out loud as her hips start to grind against Caroline's finger.

"Tell me you want me, Max. Tell me." Caroline orders as she looks into Max's eyes. It arouses Caroline to no end to have someone she love beneath her, a strong confident woman rendered needy and helpless under her.

Max arches her breasts and desperately grind her hips upwards. "I need you, Caroline. _Please."_ The plea seems to turn a switch in Caroline, she immediately rubs the bundle underneath her finger which result in a whimper and a scream.

"Ask me again." Caroline orders as she sucks on Max's nipples.

" _Please,_ Caroline!" Max pleads as she holds Caroline's hand that is on her clit, pushing them lower. Caroline kisses her as her fingers circles her entrance.

"Look at me." Caroline waits for Max to look into her eyes before pushing two fingers inside Max's wet pussy. Max's mouth formed into a silent scream as her eyes almost rolled backward at the feeling.

"Ohhh!!!" Max squeezes her eyes shut for a second before opening them to meet Caroline's intense gaze. Caroline moves her fingers slowly before really fucking Max.

"AHHHHHH!!! Fuck!! Caroline!!" Max grips onto Caroline's wrist as she thrashes on the bed. Caroline starts to kiss down her body, using another hand to keep Max's legs open.

 _Fuck me._ Caroline thinks as she takes in the sight before her: her fingers pounding into Max's wet pussy, making lewd sounds and juices to drip down. Caroline has never done this before but there is no doubt no hesitation in her when she takes a long lap on Max's pussy before sucking Max's clit harshly.

"OH MY FUCKING _GODD_!!!!" Max screams as she looks down at Caroline eating her out as if she had been starving. Their eyes met and Max couldn't look away even if she wants to. Her grips onto Caroline's hair and her hips are grinding so hard.

"Caroline, Caroline! I'm going to cum!" Max whimpers before panting out " _Yes yes yes yes right there, harder! **YES!!**_ " Max screams as she feels something she has never felt before, she squeezes her eyes finally and she thinks she saw stars. She opens her eyes again just in time to see herself squirting all over Caroline's face. Caroline looks surprise for a moment before closing her mouth over Max's gushing pussy, drinking her in.

After a while, Max sinks into the bed in a puddle, complete spent. Caroline comes up and kisses her. Max moans as she taste herself on Caroline's mouth.

"That was so fucking hot. Max, you're so fucking delicious, do you know that?" Caroline says huskily.

"That was amazing!! Where did you learn to do all that? I thought you're a lesbian virgin?" Max pants out, still catching her breath.

"I am, well not anymore." Caroline smirks and Max pulls her into another kiss. "I hope I didn't hurt you, are you okay?" Caroline says softly as she rubs Max's stomach.

Max's eyes turn tender and a little sleepy, "No you didn't hurt me. I love you Caroline."

"I love you too, Max. Sleep now." Caroline lays onto her side and pulls the sleepy brunnette into her arms.

"I'll repay you tomorrow morning, promise." Max mumbles.

"Good night, Max."


	4. Chapter 4

"Uggh.." Max groaned for the nth time at the diner, sitting down on one of the chair of the unoccupied table. She is now pretty big, she was at the point where she could only see her feet if she leaned/bent forward. She knew soon she wouldn't be able to do so, her feet and breasts have been so swollen. All in all, Max feels like a freaking house and couldn't imagine herself being bigger than she is now.

One night, Caroline was just talking to her about what fruit the size of their baby is, leave it to Caroline to find something so dorky! At 26 weeks pregnant, their baby is the size of a cauliflower. Max had snorted but the next way when she was grocery shopping with Caroline, she unconsciously walked to the vegetable aisle and held a cauliflower in her hands, imagining their little baby in her hands.

Max didn't know since when she started addressing the baby in her tummy as _their_ baby, as in Max and Caroline's. Max didn't know when she stopped feeling like she was in this all alone or in fact she ever felt that way with Caroline.

Caroline, her amazing _girlfriend,_ (Max smiles shyly at that) has been so freaking _perfect_ with her. Caroline is just so actively involved with her pregnancy every single step and milestones, who has been working so hard for their cupcake business, who has been making sure she was eating healthy and taking her supplements; who went to every single doctor's appointment with her no matter how busy she was with the business, she would cancel it just to be with Max even if Max insisted she could go alone. Caroline, who is infamous for her whining and complaining strait, but did neither when Max craved for extra olives on pizza at 4 in the morning.

"You okay Max, my girl?" Earl takes down his headphones and asked from the cashier counter.

"I'm fine, Earl. I just need to rest a while." Max smiles and tries to lean down to her ankle, surprise surprise, she can't! Caroline, who simply has been paying more attention to Max as she grows bigger quickly puts down her plate at table 2 and walks to Max.

"Are your feet hurting again, babe?"

Max looks up with frustration at Caroline, "Caroline, I'm so fat I can't even touch my ankles!!" Just as Max finished her sentence, her eyes started to well up again at her own helplessness and pain.

"Oh, hun...You're not fat. Max babe, you're nearing 26 weeks it's normal to not be able to reach down!" Caroline says and sat next to Max, and automatically pulls one of Max's legs on her lap. Caroline takes off the swollen feet from the flats and start to massage it. Max feel like crying all over at Caroline's action. "How does this feel?" Caroline asks as she massages Max's sole.

"So good..." Max closes her eyes for a few moment, also willing her tears to go back. Sometimes she just feel like the luckiest woman in the world for having Caroline as her girlfriend.

"Miss, order please? I've been raising my hand for a long time!" A woman at the back calls out in a high pitch voice, she is in her early twenties, dyed hair with Fedora and dream catcher as her earrings. "What's with this diner? The table is greasy as well, do you ever wipe it?"

Max jerks her leg down and Caroline frowns, she turns her head around and snaps infront of the entire diner: "Bitch, can't you see I'm taking care of my wife here? Why don't you go to Starbucks and order some overpriced cappuccino instead of sitting with the greasy table?"

Max and Earl's jaws drop at the badass action, the woman opens and closes her mouth for a few second. Flustered and speechless, she takes her tiny backpack and rushes out. The diner explode into applause and Earl yells 'That's my girl!' in the background.

Caroline blushes and smiles widely, she turns back to Max who has a smirk on her face.

"Your wife, huh?" Max asked and Caroline blushes deeper.

"One day, babe." The blonde says and Max is shocked for the second time that day, blushing all the way to the tip of her ears. Caroline smirks and pecks a kiss on Max's lips before standing up to continue her work.

XXXXX

It's their baby shower tonight. After the diner closed up, the crew and Sophie all gathered around the center table who is filled with gifts lined up to adjacent tables.

They didn't have many decorations at the diner since they don't care for it. However, the tiny whiteboard that usually wrote 'today's special' now writes 'We love you, Vanessa Grace Black!".

"How big are you now Max?" Sophie asks with her thick polish accent. "You know in Poland, 30th week is a very important week because most babies don't make it."

"Uh..." Max and Carline both reply with baffled face.

"I'm 28 weeks now, 2 more weeks til that, can't wait!" Max says with a crooked, awkward smile.

"Okay who first? Me first since I'm the boss and of course, mine will be the best one!" Han says excitedly, holding a big box and placing it infront of the girls.

Max opens the lid and everyone is confused at once. Inside the big box contains nothing but a thin booklet faced downwards.

"Uhh, Han? Did you leave it in Korea with your mother?" Caroline says after a while, she reaches in for the booklet and turns it around. Caroline immediately gasps in disbelief, "Oh my god, Han!"

Max leans to Caroline to look at it and gasps as well. "Oh, Han! You didn't have to..."

"Hey, don't keep us waiting. Tell us what it is!" Oleg asks with his arm around Sophie's waist.

Max and Caroline still couldn't believe it, they glance at each other and Caroline turns the booklet for everyone to see.

It was an instruction book on setting up a baby crib.

Han is petty giddy and satisfied at the reaction, "I know it's not something people usually give during a shower but we discussed among the diner family and we decided to buy you these necessary baby stuff that you two might not be able to easily afford. It's half the diner's profit and half from me, of course."

Max burst into tears and immediately stands up to hug Han. It was extremely awkward as Max has a huge bulging stomach and Han is so little but Han pats Max's back anyway. When Max lets go, Caroline was next to hug Han as well, really grateful and touched as well.

"Thank you so much, Han." Caroline sniffs.

"You're welcome, Caroline and Max. I'll send the set to you this weekend." Han says, he's really really happy as well, he's basically glowing for being able to do something great for the two girls he long treats as family.

"I'm next! I'm next, Max!" Sophie says loudly until the girls sit back down, holding each other's hands. "Wait here!" The polish woman stands up, making the table shake as she walks to the kitchen and came out with a stroller. Max and Caroline gasp again, squeezing each other's hand.

"You see, I really want to give you this Victorian era bassinet with pink, frilly laces. I was thinking a bit wider and you know with ribbons and maybe a little neon colour to it until I realize that's _my_ dream stroller. So I'm giving you this instead since well, you two are boring."

"Oh Sophie, we love it and appreciate that you're didn't give away your dream stroller for us!" Caroline smiles widely, slightly cringing inside with the pink explosion of a stroller image.

"Yeah, I feel kinda bad so I'm giving you some more things." Sophie says and reaches into stroller and holds up a musical mobile, one that hangs above a crib, it has cupcakes soft toys hangng from it. "I had it custom made, and it plays polish lullabies."

"It's adorable! I love it, Sophie." Max says, she actually really likes it.

"I also got you bunch of baby clothes. For summer, winter, spring, autumn... " Sophie continues as she takes out bags placed underneath the stroller, there are extravagant outfits that screams _Sophie._

Max and Caroline love them anyway.

Next it's Oleg's turn, "I actually don't know what to buy for you girls but I have a cousin who owned his sex toy shop online so I got you stuff there."

Max and Caroline look at each other and cringe, in the end they burst out in laughter. Caroline laughed until there's tears in her eyes.

" _Oleg!!!_ " The girls laugh as Max takes the box from Oleg.

"Should I open it now?" Max asks and Han and Earl immediately yell no.

"Oooh Oleg, did you give the girls the you know what?" Sophie asks Oleg with a playful nudge.

"Of course, Sophie. I'm sure you two will enjoy it as much as us, girls. I heard that new parents usually don't have sex often enough."

The girls cringe again, "Oleg, these toys aren't second handed, or you know, _loved_ before right?" Caroline asks, unsure how to react.

"Oh no, I can assure you they are new. I got them straight from my cousin in Texas."

"Uh thanks, Oleg?" Max replies and puts the box behind her.

"Well girls, after three wives, ten children and four grandchildren later I know one single thing that will cost you the most!" Earl said as he push a large box to the girls.

"Diapers! I'm telling you they will suck you dry!" Earl said as he opens the box, there are six packages of diapers inside, each containing thirty. "These won't be enough but it should last you a few months!"

"Oh, thank you Earl! That is so thoughtful of you." Caroline and Max gush in gratitude.

"Girls, if there is anything you need, the door of the diner will always be open!" Han says as he lays a comforting hand on Max's shoulder.

"Yeah, Max and Caroline, I live just upstairs." Sophie chips in.

"Thank you, you guys. Really, thank you so much!" Caroline and Max say gratefully. Not for the first time, Caroline thought why did it take a tragic thing to happen to her (being broke) to be able to receive such genuine love and care, and to be able to meet these people she call family.

She wouldn't change it for how many billions in the world.


End file.
